She Hates Me
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Alex is having second thoughts about marrying Jen so he goes back in time to asked the only people he know for help, he goes to find Wes & Eric because they are the founding line of his family Slash wes & Eric family Wes & Alex
1. Outta here

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **She Hates Me

**Pairings: **Jen & Alex Wes & Eric

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **a few past rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **1/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Alex is having second thoughts about marrying Jen so he goes back in time to asked the only people he know for help, he goes to find Wes & Eric not only because they know Jen but because they are the founding line of his family but he soon finds out many of his family stories have been more then a little sugar coated as he see life and love though the eyes of the 21st century.

**Chapter Summery: **Alex needs a break

**Authors Note:**

**She Hates Me**

Outta here

Alex stormed though the corridors of Time Force Command towards the Time Flyer's launch bay, he was angry and in quite a snit as he approached them when suddenly he was stopped.

"Were do you think you are going Commander Drake?" commanded a rather proud looking man.

"you know were I'm going Captain Logan" said Alex as he shot the other man a look over his glasses.

"Do you think that's wise, messing with the timeline…"

"I'm not going to mess with the timeline I just need a brake from her, they know her better then any not to mention he's the only family I have left" said Alex and he carried on and started up the ship.

'_**Autopilot engaged please input timeline and destination'**_

"Silver Hills, 2003" said Alex as the computer excepted it and started the launch sequence.

Alex pulled his cap over his head and put his feet up on the consol as he let the Autopilot deal with the rest.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

As the Time Flyer came to a halt outside of the city in the year 2003, Alex picked up his bag and checked though it. He pulled out the forged ID and drivers licence he had made for his trip back, he picked up his helmet and headed to the Cargo Bay.

His bike was sat waiting and he pulled on his helmet and rolled the bike out, he knew all to well that if he was seen he'd be mistaken for Wes. So once he had sent the Flyer back he got on his bike and took off for Bio Labs.


	2. An unexpected guest

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **She Hates Me

**Pairings: **Jen & Alex Wes & Eric

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **a few past rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **2/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Alex is having second thoughts about marrying Jen so he goes back in time to asked the only people he know for help, he goes to find Wes & Eric not only because they know Jen but because they are the founding line of his family but he soon finds out many of his family stories have been more then a little sugar coated as he see life and love though the eyes of the 21st century.

**Chapter Summery: **Wes & Eric get a shock

**Authors Note:**

An unexpected guest

Wes sat on the grass verge just to the side of the Sliver Guardians training ground as he watched his Co-Commander and lover Eric Myers as he did the job he loved….training the rookies. Eric looked up at Wes with a smile as the rookie he was fighting with hit the mat, as the little boy in Wes's arms jumped around and clapped Eric dismissed the rookies and came over.

"Dada" yelled the little boy as Eric picked him up

"have you been a good boy today for your daddy Schuyler?" asked Eric as Sky nodded as he dropped his dummy from his mouth.

"He's been great it's his little brother that not behaving" said Wes as he sat up with great discomfort before gripping his stomach.

Eric sat down next to Wes putting Sky on his knee and pulling Wes closer he rubbed his stomach.

"Should we be worried Wes?" asked Eric with concern

"The doctor said not to but he's going to keep and eye on me since how my pregnancy with Sky was?" said Wes as he put his head on Eric's shoulder.

They were enjoying the calm and beautiful day and just being together when a shadow fell upon them, looking up they were met by a tall figure dressed in jean, a leather jacket and a biker helmet.

"Can we help you?" growled Eric as Wes hit him on the arm as the stranger sat down before them with his back to the ground and took off his helmet.

"Alex what are you doing here?" asked Wes who was in total shock.

"I need to talk to you both but in truth Jen is driving me nut and there's no place on Earth I could escape her" said Alex with a sigh as Sky patted him on the head.

"Thank you Schuyler, you being good for your Daddies?" asked Alex as Sky nodded and Wes and Eric both gave him a look.

"What you think we look alike be coincidence?" asked Alex as Wes shook his head.

"I'll explain more but for now I kind of need a place to stay for now" said Alex as Eric sighed and nodded to Wes.

"You can stay with us but first put that back on while we talk to dad before word gets out he's got another son" said Wes as he passed Alex his helmet, Alex picked Sky up and headed inside following Wes as Eric went back to his training.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Mr Collins was also enjoying the quite of the warm weather when Wes knocked on his door.

"Ah Wesley please come in, is Schuyler with you?" he asked as Wes nodded and he got up to hug his son.

"Dad I need to talk to you, remember me telling you about Alex Jen's partner back in the year 3,000?" Wes asked as Mr Collins who had to think.

"Oh yes the young man that looked like you?" he asked as Wes nodded and lent back.

Alex came on with his helmet on with Sky in his arms still, putting Sky down on Wes's lap. Mr Collins had to do a double take as Alex took off his helmet and offered Mr Collins his hand.

"Dad this is Alex, he's come to talk to me about a few things but he's staying with Eric and I for a while. I thought it best to introduce you both before someone sees him and asks questions, we're going to tell people that ask that Alex was given up at birth and has only just come home" said Wes as Alex stood at his side.

"That is acceptable, how long are you staying with us Alex?" asked Mr Collins.

"until we've dealt with what needs to be dealt with" said Alex as Mr Collins pointed to a chair next to Wes.

"Please sit down Alex if you are to play my son you should get used to being treated as it" said Mr Collins as Alex smiled and laughed as Sky got off Wes and went to his Granddad as they talked about Wes and Alex's plan.


End file.
